Me rindo
by carolpoket
Summary: Los días se repiten y repiten, algo no quería que pasara de año, literalmente. Hasta que una anciana con un par de carterazos lo hace ver su destino. Sasuke debe ayudar a las almas perdidas y torturadas a encontrar su felicidad. Y por supuesto Sakura no se queda fuera, si no... ¿Que sentido tendría? si la idea es juntarlos, aún que sasuke sea terco.


**Capitulo 1: Conocerte fue un disparo al corazón.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nunca pensé que fuera tan fácil pero tan desesperante a la vez, la primera vez fue… ok, esto puede pasar, estoy cansado y mi mente me juega sucio. _Dos veces_ era pues bien, puede pasar dos veces… ¿Pero **_tres veces_**? Ya no era normal. O yo estaba teniendo un delirio fuera de otro mundo… o simplemente algo no estaba bien.

La primera vez fue algo sutil, algo de lo que ni te das cuenta…

Iba tranquilamente por la calle en dirección a mi casa, un agotador día de trabajo hacía que mis pies se pidieran permiso entre ellos para moverse. De repente un brazo me rodea el hombro y antes de cualquier cosa yo ya le tenía puesto un puñetazo en el estomago.

-¡Sasuke! – Escuché un grito entre tosidos

Era la estúpida voz de naruto, mi mejor amigo.

-Cállate… De que te quejas tanto- le dije intentando recobrar mi camino.

-¿Qué de que me quejo? ¿¡Qué de que me quejo!? ¡Me golpeaste estúpido! –

-Ay no seas marica-

-Está bien, contigo no hay caso – Se revolvió el pelo estresado

Ignoré sus comentarios hasta que algo comenzó a molestarme

-¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda estás cantando? –

\- Pues esa canción que sale en la radio todo el día _"¡Conocerte fue un disparo al corazón….! Me atacaste con un beso a sangre fría, y yo sabía, que era tan letal la herida que causooo"_ – Pero lo interrumpí

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esa mierda? – El siguió cantando sin escucharme, y yo comencé a caminar más rápido.

Cuando Naruto dejó de parlotear el autobús ya pasaba, pagamos nuestros pasajes y nos sentamos de lo último.

El silencio era reconfortante, pero….

 _"Conocerte fue un disparo al corazón…."_ Comenzó a sonar en la radio del autobús y Naruto medio estúpido se emocionó y comenzó a canta lo suficientemente alto como para que solo yo lo escuchara.

-Diablos… Naruto ya cállate – Y así es como me fui todo el camino con Naruto parloteando.

En una de las paradas se subió cierta pelirosa que conocíamos muy bien.

-¡Oh! ¡Sakura! Conocerte – Pero lo corté pegándole un puñetazo en el estomago

Mientras Naruto se quejaba ella se reía nerviosa.

-Hola chicos… - Saludó tranquila con su bolso entre sus manos. Se sentó un puesto delante de nosotros y se daba vuelta cada tanto ya que Naruto le hablaba y le hablaba

-Sasuke – Habló ella por fin callando a Naruto - Naruto me contó que necesitabas a alguien que cuidara a saltamontes por el fin de semana. Yo no tendría problema en hacerlo – La miré detallando sus facciones y con la tranquilidad que me hablaba.

-No necesito tu ayuda – Le dije mirando por la ventana como comenzaba a oscurecerse

-Oye… No seas idiota. Sasori me ha dado un ultimátum y necesito algo en que distraerme el fin de semana – Naruto sonreía todo el tiempo pero al escuchar a Sakura decir eso, el se quedó en silencio y apretó lo puños… ¿Pero por qué?

-Ya te lo dije. No necesito tu ayuda y – Pero me vi interrumpido por un gran cartel que se asomaba por la ventana…

 _ **"Si quieres ver el vídeo clip del hit del mes solo debes enviar un sms al 3600"**_ y la foto del tipo salía en grande.

-Sí que ha tenido popularidad esa canción…. – Dijo Sakura mirando horrorizada el cartel gigante

-Ni que fuera tan buena – Dije tocando el timbre y parándome

-Sasuke – Escuche la voz de ella deteniéndome - ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa hoy? ¡Dormiré en el sofá! Es que, no quiero llegar a mi casa, es que – Su voz sonaba intranquila ahora, angustiada, pero eso no significaba que yo le daría el pase.

-No, deja de molestar Sakura, no llevo a mis amigos a mi casa –

-Lo sé ¿Pero puedes hacer una excepción? Soy tu mejor amiga. ¿Eso no tiene ninguna garantía?-

\- No – Y me bajé del autobús caminando tranquilamente a mi hogar

Sin embargo algo no me tenía tranquilo.

¿Qué hacía una anciana en mi habitación?

Pero peor aún…

¿Qué hacía una anciana en mi habitación escuchando esa estúpida canción que no me dejaba tranquilo?

Holaaa! espero que estén super, y que les haya gustado pero por sobre todo disfrutado el capitulo. Está medio vago el primer capitulo ya que solo es el primero, una introducción el segundo ya será más largo y empezará de antes contando algo de historia y por supuesto el acontecimiento que tiene a Sasuke totalmente perdido en la locura.

Está historia la quise hacer algo divertida y espero haya funcionado porque no suelo escribir cosas que no sean idas a lo metafórico y esas cosas, quise enrolarme un poco en lo atractivo de la sencillez.

Espero dejen sus comentarios, si les gustó o no, ¿por qué? Y que les gustaría leer. Porque vamos, tomaré algunas de sus ideas y jugaré un poco con eso.

Espero se lo estén pasando de lo mejor, yo por mi parte, estoy muy entusiasmada ya que entraré por fin a estudiar algo que me llama la atención, mi querida literatura. Espero me vaya tan bien como quiero que les vaya a ustedes.

Un besito con mucha baba para ustedes, y espero con ansias sus lindos comentarios.

Bye!


End file.
